warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 29
|Jahreszeit=Blattgrüne |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 28 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 30}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 29. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Sandsturm *Flickenfuß *Tüpfelblatt *Blattsprenkel *Springpfote *Scharfkralle *Regenpelz *Blüte *Kleinbart *Spatzenpfote *Wolkenjäger *Oskar *Echo Erwähnte Charaktere *Rußpelz *Minze (nicht namentlich) *Salbei (nicht namentlich) *Kleeschweif *Geißel *Mia Sonstige Orte *Schlucht **WolkenClan-Lager ***Heilerbau ***Großer Felshaufen ***Kriegerbau **Wolkenfels **Wispernde Grotte **Fluss *Wald-Territorium **Hochfelsen *Zweibeinerort **Zweibeinerschuppen Tiere *Ratte *Hund **Meute (hier Hundehorde genannt) Heilmittel *Ringelblume *Wurzel der Großen Klette Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Entzündete Wunde *Rattenbiss *Fieber Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SternenClan, DonnerClan, Frischbeute, DonnerClan, Silbervlies, WolkenClan, Zweibeiner, Gesetz der Krieger, Hausleute, Zweibeinernest, Donnerweg, Monster *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelläufer (im Original eigentlich Streuner), Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Krieger, Heiler, Schüler, Junges *Zeit: Mond, Herzschlag, Morgendämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Blattgrüne, Blattleere *Redewendung: "Möge der SternenClan euren Weg erleuchten" Wissenswertes *Seite 436: Der Satzrest "(...) twice-moon (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 398 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 436: Rußpelz wird fälschlicherweise mit Tüpfelblatt übersetzt/ersetzt (vgl. Seite 398 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 437: Der Satzrest "(...) as Firestar watched; (...) and let out another moan." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 399 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 438: Der Satzrest "(...) rustled around (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 400 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 438: Das Wort "sanft" vom Satz "(...) und strich sanft ihr (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 400 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 439: Der Satzrest "(...) faced her to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 401 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 439: Der Satz "Firestar's belly churned with guilt." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuersterns Magen rührte sich vor Schuld.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerstern spürte Gewissensbisse felsenschwer in seinem Magen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 401 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 439: Sandsturms Beschreibung (ginger) wird fälschlicherweise mit gelbbraun übersetzt (vgl. Seite 401 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 440: Das Wort dich vom Satz "Ich liebe dich doch, Sandsturm." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "doch" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 401 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 440: Der Satzrest "(...) at him." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 402 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 440: Das Wort Begriff vom Satz "(...) kannst so schwer von Begriff sein!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 402 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 440: "(...) und blieb ganz kurz neben (...)" - Statt ganz kurz müsste es "einen Herzschlag lang" heißen, da im Original die Rede von for a heartbeat ist (vgl. Seite 402 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 441: Der Satzrest "(...) above the far side of the gorge; (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 402 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 442: Das Wort und vom Satz "(...) und noch Kampftraining?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "noch" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 404 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 442: Das Wort meine vom Satz "Meine Schülerin tut, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 404 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 443: Der Satzrest "(...) followed (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 405 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 443: "(...) die Schlucht flussaufwärts zum (...)" - Statt flussaufwärts müsste es nur "aufwärts" heißen, da im Original die Rede von up the gorge ist (vgl. Seite 405 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 444: Das Wort wird vom Satz "Es wird wirklich harte (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "wirklich" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 405 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 444: Der Satzrest "Well, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 405 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 444: Feuerstern wird als Feuerkralle bezeichnet. *Seite 444: Der Satzrest "(...) just below the entrance to the medicine cat's den." fehlt im Deutschen, stattdessen wurde dem Satz nur ein "nachdenklich" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 406 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 446: Das Wort "schon" vom Satz "Nun komm schon." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 407 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 447: Der Satzteil "(...) ins Auge gefasst hat?" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 408 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 447: Das Wort müssen vom Satz "Aber wir müssen eine (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 408 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 447: Der Satzrest "(...) the cats of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 408 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 447: Der Satzrest "(...) as Firestar watched." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 409 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 448: Spatzenpfotes Beschreibung (tabby) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 409 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 448 und 451: Der Begriff Streuner wird fälschlicherweise mit "Einzelläufer" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 409 und412 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 448: Die Hundemeute wird mit "Hundehorde" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 410 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 449: "(...) er entschuldigend hinzu." - Statt entschuldigend müsste es "defensiv" heißen, da im Original die Rede von defensively ist (vgl. Seite 411 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 450: "(...), der in die Mitte der Siedlung führte, (...)" - Statt die Mitte der Siedlung führte müsste es "das Herz des Zweibeinerortes" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the heart of the Twolegplace ist (vgl. Seite 411 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 451: "(...), dann gingen sie einen (...)" - Statt gingen müsste es "führte Feuerstern" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Firestar led the way ist (vgl. Seite 412 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 451: Der Satzrest "(...) at Firestar." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 412 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 451: Das Wort Oskar vom Satz "Oskar konnte doch nicht (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 412 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 451: Der Ausruf Spatzenpfote! ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 412 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 452: Der Satzrest "(...) Oscar tell me that (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 413 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 452: Der Satzrest "(...) widened, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 413 von Firestar’s Quest) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise